NUNCA NIEGUES QUE TE AMO
by lecaosma
Summary: Puedes negar que no me amas, puedes negar que no me engañas, puedes negar que te quieres marchar... pero nunca niegues que te amo...


NUNCA NIEGUES QUE TE AMO

_Mírame de frente y dime_

_Que hice que me duele tanto_

_Mira al cielo y te imaginas_

_Que la alegría que ilumina al día_

_Se ha congelado por que no te tengo._

Ron se encontraba frente a la ventana esperando a Hermione, aunque por teléfono se había mostrado reacia a ir al apartamento del pelirrojo, al final había cedido, aunque Ron sabia que había sido muy a su pesar.

Mientras observaba por la ventana, analizaba el cielo gris, seguro llovería ese día. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se acerco lentamente, y la abrió, tras esta se encontraba Hermione que estaba más hermosa que nuca, llevaba una ceñida camisa blanca de tirantes que acentuaba sus senos, y la cintura y una falda algo corta de color negro. Y para completar su hermoso cabello suelto que caía como una cascada por sus hombros en finos bucles.

-Hola- Saludo amargamente el pelirrojo.

-Hola, amor- Saludo la castaña dándole un corto beso -¿Dime de que querías hablar?- Pregunto la bruja mirando casi instintivamente el reloj.

-¿Qué es lo que eh hecho mal? ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo apoyándose en la pared.

-¿De que hablas?, si estamos mejor que nunca- Aseguro la bruja, volviendo a ver su reloj.

_Dime por que te alejaste_

_No comprendo la razón,_

_Tantos momentos felices_

_Y hoy la tristeza solo me acompaña_

_En el silencio de mi habitación._

-No finjas, algo esta mal entre nosotros, y lo sabes bien, lo único que quiero saber, que paso si éramos tan felices- Acepto tristemente el brujo, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Un fuerte trueno ilumino el cielo.

-No tengo ni idea de que hablas, todo esta bien entre nosotros- Respondió la castaña, que otra vez miraba disimuladamente el reloj.

_Imagínate que paso de la risa al llanto,_

_Y hasta hoy nunca en la vida había llorado tanto,_

_Imagínate que preferiría la soledad,_

_Aunque te mueras pidiendo que te vuelva amar,_

-¿Todo esta bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? Por que este seria el momento, si hay algo- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Claro todo bien, nada que decir, realmente el que me preocupa eres tu, estas muy pálido y mírate esas ojeras- Señalo la castaña, acercándose al pelirrojo.

Pero como no iba a tener ojeras si desde que había descubierto la verdad, no había dejado de llorar, y aunque la amaba prefería renunciar a ella antes de continuar con esa farsa.

_Dime que la lluvia ha caído por error,_

_Y que ya no hay tiempo para poderme explicar,_

_Que no sientes frió aunque yo te veo temblar,_

_Voy hacerme el loco por que te espera otro amor._

Un nuevo trueno trajo una fuerte lluvia, y una helada brisa, que congelaba el cuerpo.

-No puede ser empezó a llover, que mal, tengo que irme, en serio, tengo millones de cosa que debo hacer- Anuncio la castaña acercándose para darle un beso a Ron.

-Deberías quedarte hasta que pase la lluvia, debes tener frió, esa blusa no cubre mucho- Le sugirió el pelirrojo mientras la vea tiritar del frió.

-No te preocupes, no tenga nada de frió- Contesto la castaña volviendo a ver su reloj.

-Esta bien, te creo- Susurro el brujo.

_Dime que me quieres y que pronto volverás,_

_Que aunque no sea cierto también fingiré esperar,_

_Mánchame la vida con un juramente en vano,_

_Que me pides que haga mientras me sueltas las manos._

-Te parece que nos veamos más tarde, así yo termino con lo que tengo que hacer, y nos vemos a horita- Dijo la bruja depositando un suave beso en los labios de pelirrojo –Te amo y prométeme que me esperaras- Pidió la bruja.

-Claro, siempre lo haré- Contesto el brujo sabiendo de sobra que ese día ella no regresaría, sabia que se iba a ver con el –Sigo insistiendo que deberías a esperar a que pase la lluvia-

-Pero si casi no esta lloviendo- Respondió la castaña. Aunque afuera una torrencial tormenta estaba azotando la ciudad.

_Y me niegas la lluvia aunque me ahogue la vida,_

_Y esta brisa tan fría que congela mis manos,_

_Has negado que tienes, otro amor y me engañas,_

_Ojala nunca, nunca niegues que yo te amo._

_Has negado que tienes, otro amor y me engañas,_

_Ojala nunca, nunca niegues que yo te amo._

Mientras Ron la veía, no podía dejar de pensar en como habían pasado las cosas, como lo habían traicionado de esa manera, el sabia que ella tenia otro amor, y sin embargo se negaba aceptarlo, ¿Entonces que más cosas negaría?

_Si supieras que soy fuerte tanto que eh de comprenderte,_

_Los caminos se hacen largos_

_Y el camínate luego de caer tiene que ser fuerte para levantarse,_

_Y es que extraño tantas cosas._

_Pero no puedo evitarlo,_

_Aunque toda vía no entiendo en que eh fallado,_

_Puedes explicarlo,_

_Quisiera escucharlo pero de tus labios._

-No razón para mentirme más, se que tienes otra persona- Dijo el pelirrojo dejando de una pieza a Hermione.

-De que hablas, no hay nadie más- Respondió la castaña volviendo a ver el reloj.

-Soy fuerte, y esto no me va a matar, solo quiero saber ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué?, dímelo, me merezco una explicación- Insisto el pelirrojo.

-Es complejo, no se… Ron… no hagas esto… estamos bien juntos… ¿No?- Pregunto muy nerviosa la castaña, sin saber que más decir.

_Imagínate un instante que eh perdido yo,_

_Que yo me imagino que tal vez perdiste tú,_

_Tu reirás yo fui otro más para tu colección,_

_Yo reiré por ver en ti lo que no eres tú._

-Seguro que el y tu, se reirán de mi, como engañamos al pobre Ron, pero la verdad yo me rió, por que lo engañados son ustedes- Comento el pelirrojo sosteniendo la mirada por primera vez a Hermione.

_Sabes que la lluvia nunca cae por error,_

_Pero sin embargo me lo quieres explicar,_

_Y no es que piense que creerte es necesario,_

_Ya que voy hacer si te me escapas de las mano._

-Esta llovía es terrible, sabes esta mañana en el "Profeta" informaron que iba a ser un día precioso, pero que equivocados estaban, seguro que tiene que ver el calentamiento global, ¿Sabias que se están derritiendo los polos?- Pregunto la bruja sin saber que decir ante la mirada inquisitiva de pelirrojo.

-Y eso influyo para que me engañaras ¿El clima?- Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Ron, hay cosas que pasan y esto paso, simplemente- Explico la castaña.

-Dime la verdad, no es que escucharte y creerte sea vital para mi, al final que puedo hacer si ya te perdí- Anuncio el brujo manteniendo la mirada en la castaña.

_No tienes que darme un beso, Ni pedir perdón,_

_Ni abrazarme fuerte para confundirme más,_

_Ni ocultar la prisa que ya tanto has ocultado,_

_Mejor vete pronto que otro amor te esta esperando._

Hermione lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un suave beso que intentaba decir algo, pero que Ron no alcazaba a entender, por alguna razón.

-No hagas esto, no tienes por que confundidme más, anda vete que Harry ya te debe estar esperando- Le dijo el pelirrojo soltándose de la castaña.

-Lo siento tanto, no te imaginas cuanto- Dijo la bruja acercándose a la puerta.

-Yo también lo siento, pero ya lo hiciste, te acuestas con mi mejor amigo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar la verdad- Respondió agriamente el pelirrojo.

-Volveré, juro que volveré, y hablaremos sobre esto- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Hermione ¿Te puedo pedir un ultimo favor?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Claro- Respondió tristemente la bruja.

-Nunca niegues que te amo- Pidió el brujo, mientras ella cerraba la puerta dejando un corazón roto.

_Y me niegas la lluvia aunque me ahogue la vida,_

_Y esta brisa tan fría que congela mis manos,_

_Has negado que tienes, otro amor y me engañas,_

_Ojala nunca, nunca niegues que yo te amo._

_Has negado que tienes, otro amor y me engañas,_

_Ojala nunca, nunca niegues que yo te amo._


End file.
